The Legend Of The Six Barns
by someoneavengeme
Summary: "I always thought grandpa was crazy, now I'm not too sure." Sam and Dean stop in a small town to check into a old case, what seemed like nothing sure is turning out to be something. Can Sam and Dean put an end to the evil they let lose?


Hi all, this is just someone I've been playing around with, it won't be too long, and there might even be some romance thrown into the mix, I hope you enjoy, please review. I don't own anything all rights belong to someone else :( except a few oc's :)

sorry if there are spelling errors, I did this on my iPad, and it's not accepting my edits for some reason. :(

* * *

I didn't know it then, no one could of knew it then, but meeting him would change me for the rest of my life. It wasn't something either of us thought much of, there want much to think about. It was a fluke, a mistake. A mean prank that fate chose to play on us. When I woke up earlier that day I didn't think much of it, new day, same old routine. Wake up, go to work, come home, eat dinner, go to bed. Simple, just the way I liked it. Then something different happened. I received a phone call from my best friend, he needed me to pick him up from the local bar, The Spot. At 11:45 at night, to say I was angry would be quite the understatement. Pulling on a shirt and leggings, I hopped into a car and headed to the bar, and that's when everything changed.

Nothing interesting ever happens around here, few drunks, few fights, but it was a quiet cozy town. That's why I didn't think much of leaving the house, unlocked, with a few lights on to drive to pick him up. "Rose, my sweet girl!" I heard him before I saw him. "You'll never believe the questions that these weird guys are asking!" He laughed loudly. I sighed and looked up at him, "Lets just get you home, you can tell me all about the weird guys tomorrow, promise." I said and grabbed his hand. Following me out to the car, I ran right into what felt like a brick wall. "Hey!" The person said reaching out to steady me. "Sorry, I didn't see you." I stammered and side stepped to get out of his way, he seemed to be in quite the hurry. "Have you seen a guy about my height around here?" He asked looking at me, and that was the first time I saw him. Tall, handsome, kind of pouty look on his face, I smiled gently at him and shook my head. "No sorry, I just came to collect the town drunk over here," I said and hitched my thumb towards Murphy, "sorry." He only nodded at me, not even giving me a second glance and walked away.

After dropping Murphy off I hurried home, it was late, and I was ready for bed. I just couldn't get Murphy's rambling out of my head. "They wanted to know if anyone had died violently out on that old barn by your place, didn't think that it was weird, they claimed to be FBI." At the time, I just brushed off that he said, Murphy isn't from here originally, only moving to town about five years ago for a dead end job at a small school house teaching gym class to the kids. Why on earth would anyone ask those types of questions is really beyond me, but they wouldn't be to hard to spot the next day, I mean the old barn is part of my property that was passes down to me by my parents, so if they wanted near it, FBI or not, they would have to stop and see me. Shaking my head, and rubbing my eyes, I crawled into be and shut off the light.

My dreams that night were full of chaos, and death. I've never had such horrifying dreams before, and as I stood in the shower, I fully intended to give Murphy a piece of my mind the next time I saw him, all that crazy talk from last night, he was crazy of even giving them the time of day. I dressed quickly, pulling on a light jacket, I walked out of the house, and took the path towards that old barn, because out of all that crazy talk, it sparked my interest.

As a young child I remember hearing stories from my delusional grandpa, and how we shouldn't go up there, that there was a ghost who didn't take kindly to children poking their noses I other people's business. One large red and white faded cracked barn stood tall and proud about 2 miles from the house. One out of six that stood proud. When my great grandfather moved here and bought the land in a bank sale, he owned 60 acres of lush green pastures, and corn fields, now, after hitting hard times, we only own 10 of that, for every ten acres of land, there stood a barn, tall and proud. Stopping for just a second, I heard the faint sound of a car in the background. Not thinking much into it, I continued in the lonely train until I was standing at the barn, looking at the large wooden doors that stood in front of me, clutching a key to the large padlock that kept unwanted guests out, or as grandpa would always say, in.

Turning my attention to a black car as it pulled up alongside me I blinked, it was the same man from the other night. "I see you found your friend." I said and looked at him. He smiled gently towards me and took a few steps forward. "What's a pretty little thing like yourself doing all the way out here?" His partner asked and I finally had a chance to look at him. He sure was handsome. Tall, slight stubble on his face, and a voice that sent shivers down my spine. "We'll this is my property, so I guess I should be asking you the same thing." I said and looked up at the two unknown men. "Agents Rockett and Dall, FBI." He smiled a heart melting smile. I blinked, "Seriously?" I asked and watched as they both eyed me suspiciously. "Yes mam." He said and looked back to the locked doors. "We are following a cold case of some murders that took place here 95 years ago, some bones still have yet to be discovered." I could only look in awe, "Wow, that really is a cold case." I said and looked at the men, "So, what does the barn have to do with it?" I asked and he smiled, went to speak but his partner interpreted him. "We were told that the barns were a good place to investigate." He said and looked from me to the barn, "Would you mind of we took a look around?" He asked and I smiled at home. "You're in luck gentlemen, I was actually coming out here myself, after all the things you asked Murphy last night I figured that I should come out here for once myself and see what all the fuss was about." I said and turned with the old key in hand to turn the old rusty lock until it clicked and began to fall down.

"I'm sorry I never caught your name mam." The taller one said with a smile that reached his beautiful eyes, "oh, my I'm so sorry, my name is Rose, Rose Bell." I said he smiled, "we'll ms. Bell, shall we?" He said and nodded and watched as he pushed the doors open. As soon as the doors opened a whoosh of cold air hit me, and a chill creeped up my body, and I took a step back, every hair on my body standing up and my brain screaming at me to turn and run home. "Excuse me." I stuttered out, realizing I smacked into one of the men. He just smiled and grabbed my shoulder to steady me. "Let me grab a flashlight." He said and walked back towards the car. I looked at the tall man next to me and smiled. "Now sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I know for a fact you and your friend weren't in Poison, so unless you have a real name, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He looked at me dumbstruck, "Now I gave you my name, it only fair you do the same." I said and eyed his partner as he approached. "Sam Winchester, and that my brother Dean." He said and I nodded. "See, that was fair." I said and watched as Dean pointed the flashlight into the barn." The barn was full of dust and smelled awful, I shivered. "I hate this place." I said and shook my head. "It gives me the creeps" I looked around as the light shone towards the sides of the barn showing old sickles, and hoes lined the walls rusted covered them, they haven't seen daylight in a long time. "What are you actually looking for?" I asked and watched as Dean pulled something out of his pocket, "nothing you have to worry about." He answered and I watched the lights glow on the small device he held in his hand, "We'll, I hope you find it, I am going to head back to the house, please I'm trusting you two to lock up." I said and turned to walk out. As I moved to the door, I kneeled down and looked at the ground. "Great grandfather was crazy I mused to my self, touching the white specks and moving them around with my thumb and forefinger, "salt?" I questioned aloud. I felt someone kneel next to me and looked at Sam, "great grandfather sure was funny, wonder why he has a salt line here." I stood and shook my head. "Please remember to lock up gentlemen, if you have any questions, I live in the white house about two miles down the road." I said and stood dusting the knees of my pants off, and proceeded to walk home.

I hadn't been home more than thirty minutes when there was a hard knock at my front door, I set down the cup of ice tea and smiled when I saw the two men standing there. "Didn't find what you were looking for?" I asked and looked at them. "Maybe, but I was hoping you could tell us everything you know about that barn." Sam said through the screen, I blinked, "sure, but only of you promise to tell me why you want to know so badly." I answered and he nodded, "Sounds fair." I opened the screen door and lead then towards the sun room, grabbing the pitcher if ice tea and some glasses. "We'll, I know my great grandfather bought the property back in the early 1900's, it's been in my family ever since, there really isn't much to say, I was born and raised here, as well as my father and his father. I'm the only one left, so if I don't settle down, I guess I'll be the last Bell to own the farm." I said and look over towards Dean who seemed to have a frown on his face, "That wasn't what you were looking for huh?" I asked and looked at Sam, "no, it wasn't." He laughed. Dean cleared his throat and looked at him then me, "was anyone murdered in your family?" He asked as my eyes went wide. "No, nothing like that, my father passed of a heart attack in the field on a hot summer day, my mother had cancer, and my grand parents and great grandparents of old age." I said and looked at them like they were both crazy, "Now, before I answe any more questions, you owe me an explanation as to why you are here." I said. "All you need to know is we are the good guys." Dean said and I sighed, "What exactly do you want me to tell you?" I asked and looked up at him. "Did you ever ask what happened to the man who own the farm before you moved in?" He asked, shaking my head I looked at him "we'll no, he buried in the small cemetery in a field at the corner of the property, alone, but held there." I said and looked confused, they looked like they wanted me to elaborate, so I did, "It's just a stone piece in the ground, totally unmarked, quite sad actually, it's almost like the town don't want anyone to know where he is." I said and looked at them. "You know his name?" Sam asked and I shook my head, "No sorry, I wish I did thought, I find it hard to believe that he ran this whole farm alone, but it's funny because grandfather used to say when his daddy ought it, no crops would grown near the old barns, and he sealed them off when my grandfather was 15 or 16, then crops began to crow, it's funny, my grandfather was quite superstitious, used to say that the barn was haunted, and that he wouldn't go near it, and he'd always tell my friends and I as children to never go near, because he didn't like children getting in his business, I still don't know who the he was though." I said and Sam eyed Dean and they both looked at me. "There are more barns?" "Yes, there are 6 total, but sadly, the one from earlier is the only one left on the property, they all still stand, but I assure you, no one else will let you near them, they are all still sealed off." I said and looked at them. "You could try old Mr. diamond, his grandson and I are good friends, I'm sure if I reached Jack he would come into town and allow you to look around." I said looking up at them. "I will let you know."Dean said standing. He scribbled something on his notepad and handed it to me, "if you need me." He said and winked, as Sam shook his head, thanked me and walked out the from door.

That was a chance meeting, that was by far the most interesting day I've had my whole life, but something was nagging at him, and no matter how long I soaked in the tub that night, I couldn't get rid of the chill I felt when I opened the door to the bar, and nothing seemed to get Sam's smile, or Deans eyes out of my head, I could only hope for a normal day tomorrow. I pulled the plug on the drain and stepped out. Drying off, I stepped out of the tub, and secured the towl around my body, I walked into the bedroom, slowly, and looked out of my window, something wasn't right, and that's when I saw it, someone was standing outside, and just as quick as I saw it, it disappeared, confused and frightened I rubbed my eyes and took a step back, and that's when I saw it again, only this time, it wasn't outside, it was right next to me, I screamed and turned to run, tripping over my own feet I feel to the ground, I could feel blood trickle down my leg, I must of cut myself on the old wooden floor. Looking up, it was gone, that's when I dove for the night side and dialed the number scribbled on the piece of paper, when the gruff voice answered, all I could get out was "I need you" before I started to cry. "We'll be right there." Was the response I got before the line went dead.


End file.
